


Something About His Silver Hair

by Moonlampje



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlampje/pseuds/Moonlampje
Summary: A teeny, tiny little mistake after dinner. Will they be able to recover from it?





	1. Chapter 1

“You did WHAT now?!” Tony Dinozzo managed to blurt out just after he spit his drink all over Abby's lab.  
Abby sighed. She knew what she did wasn't the best decision she had ever made, and she was still on the fence whether she actually regretted it or not. It just seemed like such a high price to pay after all these years of innocent bantering between her and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

“I know, Tony. I've been beating myself up over this eversince I got the testresults and tested positive...” Her fingers fidgeted in her lap and her pigtails weren't jumping up and down enthusiastically, like they usually did.  
“Have you told him yet?” Tony asked, half expecting that she would say she didn't and she didn't let him down.  
“No thanks. I'd rather end up on one of Ducky's autopsy slabs when it is my time to leave this earthly world, and not when some triggerhappy bastard pulls a gun on me, if you don't mind.”  
“Yeah Abby, I DO mind! How long were you planning on keeping this a secret from him? You know you can't do that, he'll eventually connect the dots and you think that he will be thankful that you kept it from him?”  
“Well, I'll just have to deal with it then I guess.” She contemplated, standing up from her chair as a sign that this conversation had just about come to an end and that she was in no mood to continue their discussion.

“Fine, whatever floats your boat I guess, b--”  
At that moment Tony's phone started ringing and he intently gazed at Abby. “It's Gibbs, you want to tell him something?” He said as he reached out his arm to give her his phone. Much to his surprise she took it from him.  
“Hey Gibbs, can I ask a favor of you?” She started out, an evil grin spreding across her face when she looked up at Tony.  
“Humor me, Abbs.” He replied with a hint of impatience in his voice. Usually he wasn't cranky to her, but dialing Tony's number and having Abby pick up the phone took him by surprise. He didn't know why because Abby picked up other people's phones all the time, and this certainly wasn't the first time he got her on the line instead of the one he was trying to call.

“Oooooohhh! Somebody fell out on the wrong side of the bed this morning!” She started out, but Gibbs interrupted her. “Today, Abs!”  
Not offended at all she said: “Could you please give Tony a headslap for me when he comes back to the bullpen? He's been teasing me and I'm not wearing my high platforms, so I can't reach the back of his head.”  
Gibbs relaxed at the soothing tone of her voice and a soft rumble came from the back of his throat, indicating that he was about to burst out in laughter. “You're not wearing your platforms?” he asked softly, immediately realizing his mistake when Abby fell silent. “Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.” He never had been apologetic because being so was a sign of weakness in his book, but he needed to regain his composure. Being a skilled sniper and having his own NCIS team meant that he was very good at that and he turned almost cold when he said: “Send DiNozzo up and make sure I have the DNA results of the Johnson case on my desk within an hour.”  
“But Gibbs! You can't rush scien--” But he had already hung up on her.

Abby gave the phone back to Tony. “He needs you back up in the bullpen.” And she went back to work without even looking at him.   
“You okay, Abby?” He asked, concerned because he'd just witnessed this awkward conversation. Eventhough he hadn't been able to hear what Gibbs was saying, he figured that it wasn't something nice.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Just go, please?” She said as she absentmindedly let her fingers dance on the keyboard of her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did she have anything new, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, eventhough he knew that she didn't, but it simply was in his system to ask anyway.  
“WHAT?!” He demanded at the jaded look Tony gave him.  
“Nothing.” Tony sat down behind his desk and turned on his computer, feeling his anger towards his boss burning in his chest. How could he? HOW for Pete's sake could he do this to Abby? Abby, whom he had loved as a little sister eversince he came working at NCIS all those years ago. Who always managed to light up the entire building, and always had some positive and uplifting words for everyone. Abby didn't deserve this. Drops of sweat started to form on his forehead as his face started to flush bright red. He tugged at his tie, frantically trying to get some air and unable to shake the feeling that he was about to choke in his anger.

“Something wrong, DiNozzo?” Gibb's voice came from across the bullpen, and worked like a red piece of fabric on an already outraged bull.  
“You're asking ME if something's wrong?” Tony hissed through clenced teeth, violently standing up from his chair.  
Gibbs, rising from his chair as well, said: “Yeah. Yeah, I'm asking you that, Tony. Care to elaborate on that?” And he walked towards Tony, not about to give in one single inch. If Tony had a beef with him he would get it out of him that instant. Even if he had to slap the back of his head so hard that he would suffer a whiplash.

The sight of his teamleader approaching him snapped Tony out of his breakdown and he sank back in his chair, exhausted and not willing to put up a fight anymore.  
“Why don't you ask Abby? Apparently the two of you have been very close lately...”  
“What's that supposed to mean, DiNozzo?” Gibbs felt his stomach drop to his toes. Yes, he'd had dinner a couple of times over the past few weeks with his forensic scientist, but what was wrong with that? They'd be working together for over 10 years, it was natural for colleagues to do stuff together outside of work, wasn't it?

The thing Gibbs forgot to mention to himself was the fact that there had always been some sort of flirting going on between the two of them. He considered it innocent banter, but was that what it really was? Hadn't they crossed a line on one occasion or more? That one time, for example, when Abby had been teasing him and he had said: “I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo.” The semi offended look on her face had sent a shock to the pit of his stomach. He didn't even care to remember the rest of the conversation. It was not like they would have a happily ever after, would they?   
“Wait! What? What do you know that I don't and probably SHOULD know?” He woke up from his thoughts and looked at DiNozzo, who was getting ready to get out of the building.  
“Please, just please go and talk to her. I need some fresh air...” His voice trailed off as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and stomped out of the bullpen.

Gibbs sank back into his chair, wondering why Abby would go to DiNozzo instead of him. She always came to him with anything and everything that was bothering her and it hurt him to his core. He stretched his back, cracked his knuckles and decided to go to her right away to clear things up. If something hinky was going on he most certainly had the right to know it, right? Apparently something about him was bothering her so much that she didn't even have the guts to tell it to his face and went to DiNozzo instead. DiNozzo of all people! Why couldn't she have gone to Ducky, or Elflord for that matter? Heck! Even the janitor would have been a better choice than DiNozzo.

He stood up from his chair, and stood there for a couple of minutes contemplating if he would buy her a caf pow. He decided against it, eventhough his veins were yearning for coffee. This thing with Abby needed to be cleared before he could think about anything else. He started walking towards the elevator, but realized she'd be able to hear him coming. So he went for the stairs instead.


	3. Chapter 3

“you sure you want this, Abs?” he whispered in her ear as his hands were caressing the soft contours of her body before letting them slide under her shirt.  
She moaned softly, pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. For a moment their eyes locked with eachother. Her “Please Gibbs...” pulled him over the edge.

Gibbs saw her running around her lab. Her labcoat perfectly fitting her slender body and her jetblack pigtails playfully dancing up and down in the air. For a moment he couldn't breathe and he felt all the tension fading from his body just by watching her. He couldn't remember the days where anyone was able to make him feel this way and he didn't know what was happening to him. Sweat started to form in the palms of his hands and he took a moment before he softly cleared his throat.

“GIBBS!” Abby turned around in shock, looked at him with her eyes big with fear and dropped everything from her hands. Quickly bending over to pick everything up again, she hadn't noticed that Gibbs had come to her rescue.  
“I... I don't have any DNA results yet on the Johnson case and I knew you said you wanted them at your desk within an hour, but science can't be rushed and major mass...”  
“Abby, calm down.” Gibbs tried to calm the flow of words that was falling from Abby's mouth.  
“No, I will not calm down.” Abby braced herself for another round of high speed talking as she was trying to get away from Gibbs as far as she could.  
“Abs! Do not make me chase you around the lab. We both know I'll beat you to it since I'm not the one wearing those ridiculously high platforms I see you changed into.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he managed to grab her by the hand and push her down on a chair.  
“Maybe you should try it sometimes, they'd look cute on you.” Abby retorted with a faint grin on her face.

Their eyes locked for a moment and he took the time to absorb every single line on her face. She looked tired and had bags under her eyes.  
“You getting enough sleep lately?” He asked. He knew she was overworked, that's why he invited her over for dinner a lot more lately, to give her some much needed off work time. 

“Yeah, sleeping fine.” She didn't feel the need to elaborate on it. Being so close to him sent shivers down her spine and she had to fight the urge to kiss him then and there.   
“Anything else you want to share with me?”  
His fingers tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear and his thumb softly stroked her cheek.   
Feeling her blood rise to her face she softly said: “Not that I can think of.”  
“Don't lie to me, Abs. DiNozzo of all people just about lost his cool 15 minutes ago and he implied that I knew what was going on. When I told him I didn't, he urged me to go and talk to you. So, again Abby. Is there anything you want to share with me?”

Abby's thoughts flickered back to that night when Gibbs had asked her to stay for dinner. Together they had cooked a lovely meal while he drank his bourbon and she attacked a bottle of wine.  
During dinner they had talked about a wide range of topics and neither of them felt uncomfortable in eachothers presence. They had discussed the latest case, she had asked him about his boat and he was genuinely interested in her bowling nights with the nuns. By the time she had to go home she wasn't able to drive anymore and they had curled up on his couch together.  
Eventually the bourbon and wine had done their jobs, and they ended up sleeping together. The fact that he didn't seem to remember, rubbed her the wrong way.  
“You don't remember, do you?” She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Did she mean nothing to him?  
He did remember, but he couldn't bear the thought to bring it up and get rejected. Instead he asked: “Remember what, Abs?”  
“I'm pregnant, Gibbs...” She whispered as silent tears started rolling down her cheeks


	4. Chapter 4

“You did WHAT now?!” Gibbs managed to blurt out, while abruptly getting on his feet.  
“Well, technically speaking you did it to me. But I guess that's just semantics and potato-potahto bullcrap.” Abby let out a deep sigh. She'd already figured he wouldn't take the news very well. “Sorry Gibbs, I guess all that wine just made me forget to take the pill.”  
“Just the wine?” He softly asked, hurt that she would blame it all on the wine and pill instead of what they'd shared together.   
He knew enough when she didn't answer. “I need some fresh air.” he stated and walked out of the lab, feeling sick to his stomach.

The moment he turned around and walked away Abby burst out in tears. She had at least hoped that he would talk this through with her. Instead he looked at her with a disgusted look on his face before he left. She didn't know if they'd ever be able to go back to normal again. All those ex wives and their alimony, he was never gonna pay for her AND a child. Even worse: what if she was expecting twins?

Gibbs wasn't doing or feeling any better than Abby. He knew he'd hurt her by turning around and walking away, but it was the only way he knew how to respond. He needed a long walk and some fresh air to clear his mind.   
Or maybe his mind was already clear. He loved Abby with every fiber of his being and her being pregnant did not diminish those feelings. In fact, he felt even more proud to become a father just because it was Abby. Now that the news was sinking in he was hoping for twins, a girl and a boy would be nice. But as long as the babies had 10 tiny little fingers and 10 tiny little toes, he would be over the moon with whatever they were given. He could turn Kelly's old room into a gorgeous nursery, with neutral colors. In his mind he was already drawing out plans for furniture, choosing colors and...  
Oh well, what was he thinking? Abby never gave him the feeling that the time they spent together meant anything to her. Yes, he knew they were drunk and yes he knew they made bad decisions that night, but he'd do it all over again if that meant he could hold her and kiss her gorgeous body all over again.

He was buried so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that DiNozzo started walking besides him.  
“Gibbs. You okay?” Tony asked while trying to match his steps with those of his boss.  
“Hmmm?” Tony's voice didn't register immediately and he kept on walking.  
“Gibbs, listen to me.” Tony tugged at Gibbs' shoulder to try and get his attention. “Abby told you, didn't she?”  
“Yeah Tony, she did. She did.”  
“Soooo, now what?”  
“So, now what, what? It's not like anything of it meant anything to her.” Gibbs moped while sinking back in his thoughts.  
“That's not what she told me.” Tony felt some slight irritation rise up from the pit of his stomach. Sheesh! These two were dancing around eachother for ages. Everyone knew they had a thing for eachother except these two themselves.   
“What did she tell you DiNozzo? Did she tell you about how we were too drunk to think of protection? Did she also tell you that she couldn't care less about how I feel about her?” Gibbs spit out his words in anger and frustration.  
Tony sensed that now wasn't the time to start yelling at his boss, so he decided to give him a tatse of his own medicine.  
SMACK! He had given Gibbs one of his own Gibbs slaps and he instinctively stepped back, just to be sure that he would be out of reach.  
“What was that for?!” Gibbs exclaimed in surprise, softly rubbing the spot where Tony's hand collided with his head.  
“Go. Talk. To. Abby.” And that's all Tony was going to say about it.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gibbs and Tony returned to the building, Gibbs immediately headed for Abby's lab. Arriving there he saw that she had fallen asleep on her futon, holding Bert the Farting Hippo in her arms. He just couldn't get enough of looking at her and he was glad she didn't wake up by any sounds he made.  
This gave him the chance to slide down and softly curl up with her. He was very careful not to wake her, he just wanted to lay there with her for a while.   
She started to shift as he wrapped his arms around her. So much for curling up with her.  
“Gibbs?” She asked with a sleepy voice.  
“I'm here, Abs. Go back to sleep, we will talk later.”

Gibbs had no clue what time it was when he opened his eyes again, but Abby's lab had gone completely dark so it must have been late at night. They were still curled up and he took a moment to soak up her beauty before he softly started to kiss her neck.  
“Time to wake up, Abs.” he softly whispered in her ear.  
She let out an annoyed groan and turned to her other side, she was now facing Gibbs who couldn't suppress a boyish grin spreading all over his face.  
“If you're gonna be that grumpy everytime I wake you up, I might have to permanently move you to the nursery.” He joked as he kissed her forehead.

“You did WHAT now?!” She managed to blurt out just after she almost hit her head at her desk when she abruptly sat up.  
Not fully awake, the impact of his words hadn't quite reached their goal yet, but did he just say that he would permanently move her to the nursery?

“Gibbs...”  
“Yeah, Abs?”  
“Did you just say...?”  
“Say what, Abs?” He loved teasing her. He knew she damn well heard what he said, so he was not about to give in a single inch  
“Meanie.” She tried to turn away from him, but his grip only tightened by her trying.  
“Come on, you'll love the nursery and I get to have the big bed all to my own.”   
“Not funny.” She pouted.  
Their eyes met and he turned serious.  
“Abs...” He hesitated for a moment “I love you.”  
Looking in his babyblue eyes she knew he meant every single word he said.  
“What about this baby, you're not willing to keep it and take care of it, aren't you?” She could not believe for a second that he would be willing to take on this job.  
“Did you not hear what I just said?”  
“Yes I did, but--”  
“Okay, so we're taking the day off tomorrow to get your stuff to my place and then we'll discuss our plans with the nursery. I was thinking of turning Kelly's old room into one.”  
Unable to speak she started crying and smothered his face with butterfly kisses.  
“Just promise me one thing though...” He said as he wiped her tears away from her cheek   
“Anything, Gibbs.”  
“Just never ever ever go to DiNozzo anymore with this kind of information. I'll never hear the end of it.” He softly kissed her.  
“I won't, papa Gibbs.” Abby sighed as she curled back up into Gibbs' arms, her heart overflowing with happiness.

None of them was aware of the fact that Tony had been watching them all along.  
“So it is true.” he thought to himself. “Something about his silver hair just gets her all tingly inside.” And he left for home, trusting that the two of them would be just fine.


End file.
